Starfleet Intelligence (Twilight universe)
:You may also be looking for Starfleet Intelligence (Vanguard Command) The Starfleet Intelligence Directorate (abbreviated SI, commonly known as simply Starfleet Intelligence) was an autonomous branch of the Starfleet Operating Forces, directly answerable to the Commander-in-Chief, but not under the auspices of Starfleet itself. The organization's status as a separate branch of the Starfleet Operating Forces was granted in 2383 under the recommendation of Fleet Admiral Victor Murdock. Prior to which it was a department within Starfleet. The Director of Starfleet Intelligence heads the directorate and reports to the Federation Secretary of the Exterior. Starfleet Intelligence was the smallest of the autonomous branches, fielding just over 200,000 personnel. However, unlike the other two autonomous branches (the Starfleet Starfighter Corps and the Starfleet Marine Corps), the Chief of Starfleet Intelligence held a position as a direct adviser to the Federation President, making the officer the only member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff to hold a sub-cabinet position besides the Commander-in-Chief. Organization Starfleet Intelligence was led by a Director, a rank equivalent to Fleet Admiral. Below the Director was the Deputy Director, whose rank was equivalent to Admiral. There were three Directorates within the organization: Operations, Intelligence, and Administration. The Directorate of Operations and the Directorate of Intelligence were each led by an Assistant Director (equivalent to Vice Admiral rank), while the Directorate of Administration was overseen by a Deputy Assistant Director (equivalent to a Rear Admiral). Directorate of Operations The Directorate of Operations was responsible for most department field personnel. It was divided into the divisions of Hazard Operations, Clandestine Operations, Technical Operations, and Temporal Investigations. Hazard Operations The Hazard Operations Division was founded in 2377 after the return of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] from the Delta Quadrant. The division comprised every hazard team in Starfleet and was divided into five regional commands, each of which oversaw ten sector commands. Within each command were four hazard teams, which were deployed as needed throughout their respective commands. The head of Hazard Operations was a Deputy Assistant Director. When the starship was performing its shakedown trials in the home sectors, Admiral Uhura, then the Chief of Starfleet Intelligence, was impressed with the idea of a low-profile, lightly-armed science vessel to send on clandestine missions under the auspices of performing planetary surveys. Six Nova-class starships were requisitioned for such missions: the , the , the , the , the , and the . The Twilight was customized to be a medical research vessel in order to combat biogenic and metagenic weapons. These starships were all under the purview of Hazard Operations, although they were able to perform standard duties, such as surveilance and courier missions. Clandestine Operations The Clandestine Operations Division was responsible for all covert operatives in Federation service, as well as the infiltration support personnel necessary to support their activities. The division was led by a Director-in-Charge, a rank equivalent to that of a Commodore. Technical Operations By far the largest division in the Operations Directorate was Technical Operations, which was responsible for the bulk of intelligence gathering for the Federation. Division personnel carried out the more "overt" operations of Starfleet Intelligence. Commanded by a Deputy Assistant Director, the division was divided into ten departments, each covering a region of known space. Within each department were eight regional commands, and within those commands were twenty sector commands. Four squads of eight personnel each comprised each sector command. Temporal Investigations A small division with fewer than 400 personnel, Temporal Investigations was responsible for reporting on all temporal incidents involving Federation personnel. The division was overseen by a Director-in-Charge. Directorate of Intelligence The largest directorate in Starfleet Intelligence, the Directorate of Intelligence was responsible for the support activities necessary to intelligence gathering. It consisted of five divisions: the Logistics Corps, the Liaison Corps, the Division of Analysis, the Internal Affairs Division, and the Planning & Research Division. Directorate of Administration The Directorate of Administration was responsible for the basic administrative activities of the organization, and consisted of the Auditor General Corps, the Quartermaster Corps, the Policy Development Division, the Personnel Division, the Public Affairs Division, and the Adjutant General Corps. Appendices External links *Starfleet Intelligence article at Memory Alpha, the canon Star Trek wiki. *Starfleet Intelligence article at Memory Beta, the non-canon Star Trek wiki. *Starfleet Intelligence article at Star Trek Expanded Universe.